This invention relates to a men""s disposable urine retaining bag adapted to be used, for example, bedridden patients, aged men or incontinent patients.
Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 1997-38126 describes a men""s disposable urine holding bag dimensioned to be larger in its longitudinal direction and comprising a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core disposed between these two sheets. The bag is formed along a part of its upper edge adjacent one end thereof with a penis insertion mouth extending through the sheets and core. The bag is torn along a guide line by an appropriate length depending on a length of the wearer""s penis to form the mouth for insertion of the wearer""s penis and then the penis is inserted into the bag through the mouth in actual use of the bag.
Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 1997-38127 describes a men""s disposable urine retaining bag dimensioned to be larger in its longitudinal direction and comprising a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core disposed between these two sheets. The bag is formed with a cutout extending downward from the upper part toward the lower part of the bag. The penis is inserted into the bag through the cutout.
With the bags described in these Japanese Patent Application Disclosure Nos. 1997-38126 and 1997-38127, the mouth or the cutout must be outstretch to define spaces within the bag so that the penis can be inserted thereinto. To achieve this, the bag must be pushed inward from transversely opposite sides of the bag so that the mouth or the cutout may be appropriately outstretched. However, the mouth or cutout, therefore, the space defined within the bag is collapsed as soon as the bag is relieved of the pressure exerted on the transversely opposite sides. This is for the reason that both of these bags have their initial shapes flattened due to join lines extending along their longitudinally opposite ends as well as transversely opposite side edges.
The glans penis must be inserted into the bag through the mouth or cutout and it is difficult to maintain the mouth or cutout in its outstretched position. As a result, an operation of inserting the penis into the bag may be delayed. Additionally, both of these bags have their plane figures which are substantially rectangular and, in consequence, the lower ends of these bags are not well fitted to the with wearer""s crotch. Such may give the wearer uncomfortable feeling.
It is an object of this invention to provide a men""s disposable urine retaining bag improved to ensure the space once formed within the bag to be not easily collapsed, to facilitate the penis to be inserted into the bag and to make the lower end of the bag well fit to the wearer""s crotch without giving the wearer any uncomfortable feeling.
According to this invention, there is provided a men""s disposable urine containing bag comprising: a generally inverted trigonal pyramid defined by a front wall section and first and second side wall sections which are formed with a liquid-absorbent panel and a liquid-impermeable sheet covering an outer surface of the liquid-absorbent panel; the bag having a first foldable line which extends along a longitudinal boundary between the front wall section and the first side wall section, a second foldable line which extends along longitudinal boundary between the front wall section and the second side wall section, and a third foldable line which extends along a longitudinal boundary between the first and second side wall sections; and a mouth for insertion of the penis defined by upper peripheral edges of the front wall section and a pair of side edges of the first and second side wall section which are separated along the third foldable line of the first and second side walls.
The men""s disposable urine holding bag according to this invention enables the peripheral wall of the bag to be easily folded along the foldable lines because the regions are provided along the respective foldable lines in which the core is not present at all or, if present, the core is relatively thin and, in addition to these regions, there are provided along the foldable lines with the compressed grooves which are convex outwardly of the bag. The peripheral wall folded along the foldable lines is divided into the front wall section and the side wall sections so that these front wall section and side wall sections define the space within the bag.
The bag is provided in its front wall section with the compressed groove extending along the longitudinal center line and being convex outwardly of the bag and the elastic member extending transversely of the bag is attached to the front wall section substantially in its central zone. With such arrangement, the front wall section is normally biased to be drawn inwardly of the bag and thereby to form the space within the bag. The front wall section as well as the side wall sections are provided with the compressed grooves being convex inwardly of the bag and these compressed grooves function to prevent the space once formed within the bag from being collapsed again.
The mouth of the bag consists of the first mouth portion and the second mouth portion. Such an arrangement enables the penis to be put into the bag through said first and second mouth regions instead of inserting the penis through the mouth. In this way, the operation of inserting the penis into the bag is facilitated.
The lower part of the bag is tapered to a point so that the lower part can be received by the wearer""s crotch region without any feeling of uncomfort. The bond edge of the bag is free from contact with the wearer""s skin and therefore uncomfortable feeling due to the bond edge in contact with the wearer""s skin is avoided. The bag is provided around the mouth with the fastening means enabling the mouth to hold the penis and preventing the penis once inserted into the bag from slipping off from the bag.
The arrangement that the upper end of the front wall section and the upper ends of the respective side wall sections are partially bonded together in the vicinity of the foldable lines is effective to avoid the apprehension that the peripheral wall of the bag might be unfolded along the foldable lines, thereby to avoid any apprehension that the bag might be flattened and the space might be collapsed.